powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Technomagic
The power to use a combination of magic and technology. Combination of Technological Constructs and Magic. Also Called *Magi-Tech *Meta-Tech *Mystechnology Capabilities Users can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extents. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Applications Basic Level *Cyber Mind **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Intuition **Scanner Vision **Technological Possession *Technology Manipulation **Data Manipulation **Nanite Manipulation **Roboticization **Technological Constructs Medium Level *Techno-Spell Casting (replicate technological effects) **Energy Blast **Force-Field Generation **Missile Generation **Physical Restoration *Techno-Shapeshifting **Bionic Physiology **Gun Limbs **High-Tech Exoskeleton **Nanite Mimicry *Wish Granting machine, complete with intent decryption programs. **Augmentation **Enhanced Crafting **Impossibility Inducement **Rule Bending Advanced Level *Techno-Magic Enhancements **Evolution: auto-upgrade once new technology becomes available **Extrasensory Perception: enhance detection and analysis via ESP. **Infinite Supply: unlimited ammo and energy for weapons and devices. **Infusion: enhanced weapons with supernatural effects. **Invulnerability: strengthen materials against physical damage. ***Energy Resistance: strengthen materials against energy damage. ***Supernatural Resistance: strengthen materials against supernatural effects. **Mode Switching: change form and weapons to fight different enemies. **Paradox Inducement: defy the rules of logic multiplying the unit's power and speed, notably projectile attacks. **Reactive Adaptation: spontaneously adapt to enemies/situations. **Regenerative Healing Factor: fast self-repairs after taking damage. ***Reforming: self-reconstruction when destroyed. **Replication: limited self-duplication (number caped or cooldown between uses). **Sequenced Teleportation: automatic retreat to safety after taking too much damage. ***Flash Step: instant move from on point to another on the battlefield. **Targeting: correct the trajectory of projectiles to always hit their targets. **Transformation: temporarily upgrade into better versions of itself. **Weapon Proficiency: automatic mastery of the weapons. *Adaptive Replication: assimilation of exotic technologies/supernatural effects. Master Level *Superior Adaptation: automatic adaptation to fit any purpose. **Adaptive Energy **Adaptive Magic *Limitation Transcendence: overcome the limitations of Technology and Magic. *Omnifabrication: creation of any construct with any properties/effects: **Develop a Miracle Machine that'll grant any and every possible desire **Erasing weapons **Mass Power Erasure generators. **Reality Rewriting via Interfaces *Magitek Physiology: physically and conceptually personify mystical technology. *Possibility Reconstruction via law altering mechanization. **Potential Creation via infusion of technomagic nanites. *Rule Transcendence bypass the inhibitions of machine or mysticism. **Tetralogy able to master and perfect all the known laws of logic and nature. ***Science-Magic Ascendancy Associations *Advanced Technology *Alchemy *Limitation Transcendence *Magic *Technological Magic Limitations *May require a specific kind of resource, like most forms of magic. Known Users Known Objects * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Grimoires (BlazBlue) * Sankishin (BlazBlue) * Boundary Prime Field Interface Devices (BlazBlue) - May also be considered users. * Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Gallery Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) self-restructuring technomagic power-up. Fall of Damnos Warriors.jpg|Necrons are infamous for their unending techno-regeneration, as well as vanishing for repairs after taking too much damage. Nimrod Sentinel.png|The Nimrod Sentinels can spontaneously adapt to counter mutant powers, overpowering colossus in a fight of brute force. The Fury.jpg|The Fury was created via a combination of technology and reality warping, granting it limitless adaptive abilities. Jasper Fury Cannon.jpg|After fusing with the Fury, Jim Jaspers was able to replicate its unique meta-tech... Jasper Fury Army.jpg|...and even create a Fury army. File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics), example of master-level Technomagic. Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) is an incredibly powerful demigod of Greed. His use of his cybernetic enhancement as well as his magical sword, Wailing Dark, make him a very powerful war master. Technomagic Reality Interface.jpg|Technomagic Reality Interface. File:High-evolutionary.jpg|After realizing the obsolescence of the old pantheons in the modern world, the High Evolutionary (Marvel) combined magic and technology to create the God of the New Age. File:TechNanoha.png|Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. File:TecnDemonbane.JPG|Deus Machina Demonbane. A huge techno-magical mecha. Machinist_H.png|Machinist (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mechanical genius that combines technology and magic to make her inventions, allowing her to invent virtually anything she can think of. Shredder_Sword_of_Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a potent mix of magic and Utrom technology. Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Meta Powers Category:Combinations Category:Form of magic Category:Common Powers